


Control

by lacemaze



Series: J204 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, An Attack on another Character NOT Between Main Pairing, Chase is Pinning, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Henrik Takes Charge, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/pseuds/lacemaze
Summary: Chase pales and covers his face. He quickly puts his hands back down to hold the hat over his crotch. He closes his eyes. Was he that loud? Was Henrik listening at the door?While playing a video game, Chase gets a little too worked up and decides to have some private fun before his roommate comes home. Unfortunately--or rather, it becomes fortunate--when Henrik walks in on him and takes control of the situation. It becomes more than just fun when they realize the tension and unrequited feelings between them haven't been one-sided all this time.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've pretty much written this on a sugar high due to a steady diet of little sleep, Christmas cookies, and too much coffee. I had a small scene in mind that grew too many branches of backstory and I needed to write it down. Tried a new voice and style with this one-shot. I hope you enjoy! <3

There’s a low beeping coming from the game console as it boots up. He blows a puff of air up at his forehead, trying to get the blue hair not kept under control by his hat, out of his eyes. Chase selects a title at random, just needs to kill time for a couple hours till his roommate’s last shift at the university library is over. They have plans to grab dinner and a movie to celebrate the end of their first semester of college. It’s officially the beginning of winter break. After a tough semester and agonizing over even harder exams, they are finally free.

He plugs in the mini Christmas tree they swiped from the downstairs common room last night. There’s a rectangular, nicely wrapped gift underneath it with his name on it, written in an elegant script. Another, slightly larger box besides it is covered in newspaper, Henrik’s name scrawled messily. It had only taken a small bit of pleading and pouting to convince his friend to let him bring it up to their room. Henrik finally relented with a low curse and held the door open as Chase carried their treasure upstairs. Cheshire grin fixed on the main culprits face the entire way up. No one could say no to Chase’s puppy-eyes.

Chase glances at Henrik’s side of the room, smiling at the empty, neatly made bed. He’s sure he’d never seen the German sleep so much as he had that first holiday weekend. He remembers that last day of classes. He had been sitting on his bed, scarfing down a bit of food when his roommate had come back from his last exam. Henrik moved around the room with a snail's pace, dumping his belongings on his desk and toeing off his shoes. He collapsed backwards onto his own bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Chase had to bite back a smile; called out a cheery greeting. The other man turned over to face him, mumbling a quiet response.

After a moment of staring at each other—he really hoped he didn’t have food dribbling down his beard again—Henrik’s eyes fluttered closed. Chase clicked his tongue.

“Dude, your glasses.”

The German whined and tried to shake them off, not having the energy to remove them properly. Henrik opened his gray-blue eyes, looking at his roommate feebly.

"Chase, help, please."

Chase couldn’t help snickering before obliging the man. He jumping down to cross over the other side of the room and carefully removed the man's glasses. He placed them safety away on the shared tv, off to the side.

Henrik sighed softly, eyes closed once more. "Thank you, Chase."

It wasn’t long before the man’s telltale snoring filled the quiet air. Chase took the opportunity to watch his roommate up close.

He looked peaceful, no sign of the furrowed brow he’d been sporting lately. There were bags under his eyes, but that didn’t diminish the man's good looks. The brunet's hair was ruffled, like he’d been pulling on the strands again. Something Chase knew the man did when he was trying to focus. He’s jokingly told the man it was a good look on him, like he’d been thoroughly fucked well. Henrik had blushed the prettiest shade of red.

Chase’s gaze drifted past the sharp nose and down to the man's mouth, framed by a neat beard. He thought about that mouth a lot. How it stretches into a wide grin at the corny jokes Chase tells. Pursed lips when Chase comes home late after drinking, doing risky bike tricks with his friends. But his favorite is when Henrik smiles at him as they stare at one another from their beds. Not looking away until one of them falls asleep first. A sweet, tender smile that never fails to catch Chase off guard.

Without thinking, he reached out and brushed his thumb against the man’s bottom lip. Henrik opened his mouth to let out a soft breath. Chase froze when he realized what he'd done, expecting the man to wake up and stare at him with accusing eyes.

He stepped back, pulling his hand away. His fingers tingled as if burnt. He carefully covered the man with a blanket and returned to his side of the room. He rubbed the back of his neck and crawled back into his lonely bed. Trying and failing to keep his thoughts innocent. There was pang in his heart as he finally fell asleep that night, watching the sleeping man just a few yards away.

His attention is snapped back to the present when a screech from the tv lets him know his character has been viciously slaughtered. He shakes his head, turning his hat backwards to try and focus. He chides himself for letting his thoughts linger on his roommate again. It’s bad enough that his feelings are one sided. He has to regularly stop himself from crossing over to Henrik’s side and kissing the man silly.

He groans and reloads the checkpoint. One more hour before he makes his way over to the library to walk with Henrik back home. It’s been their normal routine during most of the semester. It had started off as Chase’s way to protect his roommate from an ex who couldn’t take a hint and leave the man alone.

Things had escalated at Halloween when the asshole had cornered Henrik down in the basement. When Chase had gotten to the library, he didn’t see the German waiting for him at the front desk. He jogged through each floor of the building. Tried to ignore the twisting in his gut that something was wrong.

His hands clench on the controller, closing his eyes at the memory of Henrik up against the wall. The psycho’s hand around his throat, holding the German off the ground.

“Did you miss me, pet?” he had hissed.

Something shinned in his hand. Henrik’s face was turning blue, streaming with tears.

Chase saw red. He remembers pulling the man away from his roommate. Wrestling the giggling man to the floor and punching until an officer eventually pulled him off. His knuckles were bruised for weeks. Nothing compared to the knife wound and angry red marks that marred the side of Henrik’s neck.

After giving their statements to the police and getting treatment at the hospital, Chase took the man back to their dorm. The German was silent the entire cab ride, hands shaking slightly, staring blankly out the window. Chase tried to give him as much space as possible as they walked into their building. When they were finally back in their room, Henrik took Chase’s hands, checking over the bandages. He started muttering to himself in German and went to their small fridge, pulling out an ice pack he kept for emergencies. He instructed the man to keep it place. Chase obeyed, watching his friend carefully.

Henrik paced back and forth, muttering to himself again. Chase could hear his own name leave the man’s mouth. The brunet stopped and fixed him with an angry look.

“He could have hurt you, he had a knife!”

“So?”

“So? _So?!_ ”

Chase put his hands up, ice pack forgotten. He tried to be a calm as possible.

“I don’t care if he had a gun, I wasn’t gonna let him hurt you.”

Henrik stared at him, horrified. “I-I, he wouldn’t. He-”

He touched the bandage over his neck with unsteady fingers. Tears started to gather in his eyes.

“He can’t hurt you,” Chase promised. “He’s locked up. He won’t hurt you again. I’ll make sure of that.”

That only spurned the German to let out a pitiful sound. He trembled, shaking his head violently. It aggravated his wounds and he hissed in pain. Chase tried to blink his own tears back. He approached the man, wanting to console him. Henrik folded into the man’s embrace, clutching onto the front of Chase’s shirt like a lifeline as his body was wracked with sobs.

Chase held on just as tightly, whispering soft, comforting words. He doesn’t remember how long they stayed like that. His only concern was for his friend. Eventually he was able to convince the man to try and lay down to sleep. But when he tried to move away, Henrik tugged him back.

“Don’t leave me,” he begged.

Chase gently brushed the reminder of tears away. “Never.”

Henrik let go of the man so he could turn off the light. He looked small, tucked into himself as he lay on the blankets, sniffling slightly. Chase dead bolted the door and grabbed a quilt from his bed to cover them. He laid besides his roommate, letting the man dictate the amount of distance between them. It wasn’t long before Henrik curled into Chase’s side, hands once again holding onto his shirt with a death grip. He wrapped himself around the German, keeping him as close as possible. He held on the whole night, even after the man gradually cried himself to sleep.

In the days that followed, Henrik was plagued with nightmares of the attack. He tried to hide it, went to his classes and the library as if nothing had happened. Chase worried, tried to manage his own school work and baseball practices around the brunet’s shifts. When he couldn’t, he made sure one of his friends accompanied the German in his stead. Henrik told him it wasn’t necessary, but Chase and his friends were adamant. Especially when Chase would wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of his roommate’s terrified shouts. He’d cross the room and crawl into the man’s bed with a soothing voice. He’d hug the man close, allowing Henrik to muffle his cries into his chest.

It became a regular practice for them for a short while. And though it hurt to no longer be allowed to hold the man, Chase was so thankful when the nightmares finally went away. The German could walk across campus without constantly looking over his shoulder. Stopped flinching when anyone brushed his neck unwarranted.

Chase still walked with him back to the dorm at the end of his shifts though. He was too stubborn and crushing too hard to let that go. Despite the incident, the library became a sacred zone for them. Chase found his own refuge there amongst the stacks. Both actively avoided the basement.

Training and practices had started to weigh on him. The pressure and worry over test scores got to be too much. His spot on the university team could be taken by someone else if he wasn't gonna be able to meet the end of semester grade requirements. Scholarship at stake. On bad days, he’d ditch practice and walk to the library early. Pretended it was solely for his roommate’s benefit. It hadn’t taken long for the German to catch on.

Henrik encouraged Chase to bring his homework with him, would save him a private study booth to work in. Left him books to better understand the material. Sometimes Chase just pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and slept. The brunet made sure he wasn’t bothered. He’d only tap on his shoulder to wake him when it was time to lock up and leave. Chase still swears he's woken up to fingers running through his hair once. On days when he stayed past closing, he'd push the book cart and follow Henrik around as he restocked the shelves. Their laughter echoed through the empty building.

They always tried to be there for each other.

Henrik talked him through bad days when he was succumbing to dark moods. The man was good at gauging Chase’s emotional state. Gave him space when he needed to sulk in private. Henrik would happily return a smile when Chase got over those bad days and felt normal again.

There’d been a few nights when Henrik would be worried that Chase hadn’t come back after classes and wasn’t answering his phone. He’d walk around until he’d find the man sitting under a light pole, bouncing a tennis ball against the side of a building. Chase would be unresponsive, not reacting if he missed a catch and got hit. Just kept going.

Henrik would sit quietly besides him, letting the man be until he felt ready to stop. Sometimes he’d lay his head against Chase’s shoulder, not fearing the chance of getting hit. Chase would stop anyways, not wanting to risk hurting his friend. He’d rest his head atop Henrik’s, whispering  _‘sorry’_ for making the man worry. Repeated  _‘sorry'_ in a well versed mantra.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Henrik would whisper back.

Chase bit his tongue, not wanting to get into all the reasons he felt pathetic and weak. If he did start to list them off, he knew Henrik would willingly listen. At the end of it, he'd be ready with a different way to look at things. He had been the one to give a name to the overwhelming emotions and dejection that would come over Chase. Henrik was his clarity.

Chase smiles, barely focused on the game. He's played this level so many times, it's basically muscle memory. He's forever grateful that housing paired them up. As much as he wishes Henrik was just a classmate so he could try to ask him out, he can't find it in his heart to wish it was different. It also prevents the rejection he's sure he would have gotten anyways.

The controller vibrates harshly in his lap. Chase cries out in surprise when his dick twitches. It rattles again. It feels even better the second time.

Does he dare?

A beat later, he’s taking off his hat and shimmies lower on the bed. Spreads his legs to let the controller lay flat against his crotch. It makes playing difficult, not that he really cares. His goal is no longer on completing the level. He goes out of his way to find the hidden collectables; knowing that the gamepad will get agitated when he’s near one. His breath hitches every time the controller shakes, vibrations shooting down his hardening cock.

His jeans start to feel too constricting. He moves the small device away, lifting his hips to awkwardly shuffle his jeans down. He kicks them off to the side. Runs a hand over his tented briefs. Goosebumps appear on his thighs as he teases himself over the material. He lets out a breathy moan before moving his hand away. He puts the controller directly back on his bulge. His bare toes curl when the gamepad rattles. He moans. Tries not to hump against the controller. He’s already so worked up.

Eventually he gives in and replaces the gamepad with his hand. He whines low in his throat as he palms himself. He pulls out his cock with impatient fingers. He works his hand up and down in a steady pattern. Fondling his balls occasionally. His shaft throbs in his hand. He tries and fails to keep quiet.

He twists his wrist, trying for a new angle. He swipes his thumb over the slit, spreading pre-cum over his cock. His chest is flushed and he’s breathing hard. He closes his eyes, a familiar name on his lips. He bucks his hips up, jerking into his fist.

He’s too far gone to care as he imagines gray-blue eyes watching him. Pretends its Henrik’s hands on him instead of his own. He throws his head back. Can feel phantom lips leaving bruising kisses down the side of throat. Teasing bites down his chest. He keeps his eyes tightly closed to stay in the fantasy. It’s not the first time he’s gotten off thinking about his roommate, and it certainly won’t be the last.

 _“Chase,”_  he can hear clearly.  _“Look at you. Already worked up. Is this for me?”_

He moans. “Yes,” he chants. Works his hand faster. “Please Henrik. Please.”

 _“Tell me want you want, Chase._ ”

“You. Want you, Henrik. Please.”

_“I'm yours.”_

He lets out an obscene moan. He puts two fingers in his mouth, getting them nice and wet. He imagines he's sucking on Henrik’s cock instead. There's a tightness building in his groin.  

The sound of a door unlocking throws Chase off. He freezes and opens his eyes. Can see the handle turning down. He has less than seconds to try and save face before his door opens. He scrambles to sit up and the controller falls to the floor. The door swings and he blindly grabs the closest thing he can to try and cover his erection.

His roommate walks in the room, eyes wide when they land on the flustered and panting Chase.

“Hen-Henrik!”

He’d be lying if he said the German hasn’t caught him in a similar state. Would sleep nude if he was too tired from baseball. But that was before 2am practice fire drills. It’d been a surprise awakening for both of them. Remembering Henrik’s blush and lingering gaze does little to help Chase’s current predicament.

He looks down and nearly smacks his hand against his face. His signature cap is doing a piss-poor job at hiding his aroused state. He tries to cross his legs, well aware of how pointless it is. He knows Henrik knows what he’s been doing. Can feel the man’s eyes still on him.

He doesn’t know what to expect from the German. He curses himself for being stupid. Stupid for letting himself get carried away. Stupid for not dead bolting the door. Stupid for wanting to continue. Show the other man how worked up he is just to the thought of him. His cock throbs, liking that idea. He aims a silent string of abuse at himself for thinking with the wrong head.

At this point, he sorta just hopes Henrik will turn around and walk back out the door. Give Chase a few minutes to get dressed before coming back in. Pretend like this hadn’t happened.

What actually happens is worse.

“I heard you call out my name,” his roommate says.

Chase pales and covers his face. He quickly puts his hands back down to hold the hat over his crotch. He closes his eyes. Was he that loud? Was Henrik listening at the door? His dick throbs unhelpfully. He waits for the ground to swallow him into the earth.

“Please, I’m sorry. I-” he can’t even bring himself to lie and say he won’t do it again. “I’m sorry.”

Before Henrik can say anything, Chase’s phone starts chirping. He flinches and reaches out to silence the alarm. It’s then that he reads the messages he’s missed. With horror he realizes he’s—obviously—missed walking with Henrik back home.

“The library let me leave early,” the German informs him, walking to his own side of the room.

He takes off his shoes, putting them neatly away in the closet. Hangs his messenger bag on his desk chair. He leans against his bed, observing Chase in measured glances.

“Dude, I’m sorry. I should have been there with you.”

Despite the awkward situation, Henrik smiles.

“I told you, I’m perfectly capable of walking home alone.”

Chase opens his mouth to argue.

“I did miss your company,” the brunet says, cutting him off. “It seems you missed mine too.”

He looks pointedly down at Chase’s hat.

Now would be a really great time to die, Chase thinks. He contemplates pushing out the screen and rolling out the window. They’re only on the second floor, it wouldn’t kill him. But it’d be less embarrassing to be found naked by a random student than the situation he’s in now. He carefully stretches to try and reach one of the blankets pooled by his feet.

“What are you doing?”

He freezes. Stares blankly back at his roommate.

“I asked, what are you doing?”

“Just,” Is Chase imagining it or is Henrik smirking at him? “Just trying to cover up?”

“Did I say you could?”

The German is definitely smirking at him. That should not cause a thrill of delight to go through Chase. He wills his erection to go away already. He scrambles for normalcy

“But dinner, and the movies…”

Is his friend messing with him? Chase is a cluster-fuck of emotions; ranging from aroused, shame, nervous, and confused.

Henrik crosses to the other side of the room. Never breaking eye contact with Chase as he takes the hat off the man’s lap. He goes back to his side, resting the hat against his chest.

Chase can only look away. Gods. He’s still hard. He doesn’t even try to cover himself.

“I think I would prefer a private show.”

Chase is sure his heart stops.

Did he hear the man correctly? Is he being mocked?

No. Henrik would never be that cruel to him.

“What?”

“I want you to finish what you started. After all...” He fixes Chase with a piercing look, eyes darker than usual. “You called for me.  _Begged_.”

Chase groans, unable to resist running a shuddering hand down his cock. “Henrik, f-fuck. Please.”

“Strip. I want to see all of you.”

He obeys without question. Pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it off the side along with his briefs. He reclines to the side, offering the man an unobstructed view of him.

Henrik’s pleased grin cause’s his heart to stutter again. He licks his lips and rest his hands on his thighs. Waits for further instruction.

“I want you to listen to me carefully,” the German says. His face softens. “If this becomes too much for you, I want you to say ‘stop’. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, Sir.”

A shiver goes down Chase’s spine. His cock twitches in anticipation. “Yes,  _Sir_.”

A predatory grin crosses the brunet’s face. “Very good.”

Chase swallows down a groan.

“I want you to continue what you were doing before I came into the room. Except,” Henrik starts to say.

He takes off his glasses, puffing hot air on the lens. He cleans them with edge of his shirt. Chase can briefly see the man’s happy trail. He flexes his fingers, wanting to touch the other man.

Henrik’s eyes roam over every inch of the man on the bed once the glasses are back on. Goosebumps spread over Chase’s skin. He resists running his hands through his blue hair.

“You will not come until I say you may. Is that understood?”

There’s a part of Chase that wants to say no. Wants to see what his normally calm and gentle friend will do if he chooses to disobey. But he’s already so close, wants to come badly. Wants Henrik to watch and praise him.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Very good, my lovely.”

Fuck. He likes that a little too much. He takes his cock in his hand. Eyes flutter closed as he works his hand up and down.

“Beautiful,” the German says. “Look at you go. Already so worked up. For me.”

His words wrap around Chase like soft touches. He focuses on anything except the man watching him. Trying to starve off his orgasm. He wants to make this last as long as possible.

“Is this what you do when you’re alone? Do you think of me touching you?”

Chase moans. Can only nod. He puts his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them once more.

“Were you planning on using a toy?” Genuine curiosity in the man’s tone.

That makes Chase pause. He moves his hands to grip his thighs, breathing labored. He hasn’t had a chance to use a plug in weeks.

“Lovely,” Henrik calls. “Did I say you could stop?”

Chase looks over to him. There’s no mistaking the growing bulge in the man’s pants. He licks his lips. The toy wasn’t part of his original plan, but he loves a good improv.

“In my gym bag,” he replies instead. “Sir.”

“Show me.”

Chase nearly leaps off the bed. He retrieves his gym bag, digging for a pair of red socks. He soon finds the metal plug and small bottle of lube. He holds them out for his roommate to see.

Henrik hums, smile playing on his lips. “I think this will do nicely.”

He steps back and puts Chase’s cap on his own head, like it was natural for him to do so.

Chase nearly swoons. He wants to kiss the other man so badly. He’s still unsure what this all means. Is Henrik just having fun with him? Can this mean something more? He tucks the worry and hope away. Will deal with the fallout later.

Henrik moves Chase’s desk chair to the middle of the room. He coats the plug with lube and places it on the chair. He steps towards the waiting man, caressing his face gently. He brushes feather light kisses along his jaw. Whispers a low, tantalizing command directly in his ear.

Chase lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He likes this. Likes Henrik having control over his pleasure.

“Yes, Sir.”

With care, he lowers himself on the chair, facing his roommate. The man is standing so close he could reach out and touch him. Chase moves his hips, forcing his muscles to relax and accept the plug. The pinch of pain fades into bliss. The toy stretches him. Inch by slow, pleasurable inch. He bites his lips, trying not to let out a groan. He stills when he feels fingers trace his lips.

“I want to hear you.”

Gods does he let him. Chase moans and squirms until the plug is all the way in. He spreads his thighs and lets his weight sink down, feeling the toy press against his prostate. He goes to touch his aching cock.

“I did not say you could touch.”

He’s gonna scream any second. “G-gods. Please.”

Henrik takes his hands in his and uses them to trace over Chase’s trembling body. Touching him everywhere except where he needs it most. He’s leaking pre-cum all over himself.  

“Gorgeous,” the German says. “You look more beautiful than I imagined.”

Chase lets out a whine, rocking his hips, feeling full thanks to the toy. Tears prick the corner of his eyes.

“Henrik, please,” he mewls.

He's too far gone to think straight. He wants to reach out for the man. Can tell the brunet is just as affected as he is. He thinks of anything else, trying not to come without permission.

“I need, I need-fuck.”

“Do you want to come, lovely? Tell me.”

“No. You,” he answers easily. “It's always you.”

The teasing hands stop. Chase freezes, afraid he's admitted too much. Is this the end of the game? The end of them before it could even have a chance to start? He rubs his fingers against his mouth, trying to think of a way to salvage this.

“Chase,” he hears. “Look at me, please.”

At that soft tone, he looks up.

Henrik’s looking at him with the most tender, loving smile that he’s ever seen.

“You have me.”

The German leans down to kiss him. Except, the bill of the hat gets in the way and smacks against Chase’s forehead.

They stare at one another, a mix of surprise and bemused. A second later they break out into soft chuckles. Henrik cups his cheeks and angles his face in a better direction. He brushes a gentle kiss to his lips. Chase smiles against his mouth. Soft exhales against pink lips.

Chase’s heart is pounding a victory beat against his ribs. He reaches out to trace the man’s face. The brunet tilts his head to kiss him some more, but the hat gets in the way again. He goes to take off the cap, but Chase grabs his wrists.

“Leave it, please.”

Henrik blinks. He smirks and presses a quick kiss to Chase’s lips. He steps away and places the hat on his bed, along with his glasses. He makes sure he has the blue haired man’s full attention as he removes his clothes. It takes every ounce of his self-control for Chase not to touch himself.

He does whistle when the man puts the cap back on. He’s nearly drooling when Henrik calls out his name and makes him watch as he touches himself. He’s begging when the man finally walks back to him.

Chase wets his lips as he pulls the man into his lap. Feels Henrik’s arms wrap around his neck, keeping him pressed close. The brunet’s weight forces the toy to settle against him further. There's a slight tremble to his fingers as he turns the hat around and brings Henrik’s face down for a deeper kiss. Putting as much raw happiness into it that he can. He lets his hands roam over the man, finally touching him how he’s dreamed of since the beginning. A summer full of almost flirting over text. The months of close friendship make it all the sweeter.

Henrik kisses him just as intensely, moaning and begging entrance into the man's mouth. They take turns sucking their tongues into their mouths. Kisses lewd and hot. They’re both a little breathless, panting against each other.

Chase traces his lips down the man's throat, being careful of the feint scars. He holds Henrik closer when the man lets out a whimper of pleasure. They trade words of desire and longing. His fingers trail up the man's chest to rest a palm over his heart. His heart races like his own, it’s comforting.

Henrik may be smaller, softer than his own firm and lithe form, but all his senses are filled with him. It’s intoxicating. Sweeter than any drink. Feels right.  

He’s busy leaving a row of kisses down the Henrik’s chest when a hand lands on his neglected cock. He’s jolted slightly as the man pumps their throbbing members together. Chase can only hold on to the brunet as the man jerks them. He’s so overstimulated from being edged this entire time. He’s not gonna last much longer.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, let me-.”

“Yes, lovely,” Henrik allows with a fierce kiss. “Yes.”

He works their heated members quicker and bites down between Chase’s shoulder and neck. It tips him over. Chase throws his head back and cums with a cry, shouting the man’s name. He holds on to Henrik in a bruising grip, leaving angry crescent marks on his hips. His orgasm last longer and is more intense than he’s ever had. He can feel Henrik leave soothing kisses across his collarbone. His muscles slacken, body turning into jelly. He’s slowly coming down from the high. Everything feels so good it almost hurts.

He brings Henrik’s face close for a lazy kiss. More of a smiling press of his lips than anything. The German kisses him ardently and moans, still working on reaching his own orgasm. Chase trails teasing fingers up and down the man’s thighs. He’s completely enamored and unable to take his eyes off the man.

Henrik doesn’t let him just sit there though. He takes Chase’s hand and wraps it around his heated length. Using him to get off.

Chase groans. “You’re gonna kill me, baby.”

The man has the nerve to smirk, working their conjoined hands faster.

“No,” Henrik says, yanking Chase closer by the back of his hair.

The blue haired man gets the hint and leaves open mouth kisses anywhere he can. Leaves a few love bits for good measure.  

“I like having you and your cock around.”

Chase moans in the man’s ear. “I’m getting you back for this,” he promises.

A question and sliver of hope hang in the air.

Henrik kisses the side of his mouth. Brushes their noses together.

“I look forward to it.”

Chase smiles against the man’s skin. He focuses the last of his energy on the brunet. Wants him to feel as good as he’s made him feel. He whispers absolute filth in the man’s ear. Praises him in his own dirty way. He squeezes the man’s ass and runs his hand low to tease him. Gets a thrill out of hearing the man curse under his breath.

It isn’t long before Henrik’s trembling, pleading for more, he’s so close. Chase works his hand faster, kisses up the man’s throat. He brings the German’s face down for a long and slow kiss. The man’s breathing is labored against his mouth.

“Baby, my beloved,” Chase whispers.

Soon Henrik is shuddering and cries Chase’s name as the orgasm comes over him. He looks gorgeous blissed out like this, Chase thinks to himself. Henrik slumps against him, burying his face into the side of his neck. The hat dislodges and falls to the floor.

Chase hums softly, running soothing hands over the man’s body. He wants a nap, a shower, and food. In that order. And with the man in his arms. For now, they hold each other close. Sated. Happy.

When Henrik eventually pulls back, his eyes are heavy-lidded but he stares at Chase with a mix of hope and joy. It’s the same way Chase has been looking at him all semester. They share a sweet and gentle kiss. It finally crosses Chase’s mind that maybe Henrik has been pinning just as much as he has.

He rest his forehead against the man’s. They can have that talk later, he thinks with a smile. They have lots to share and plenty of time to do so.

Chase stretches, hisses when the plug moves. A pleasant reminder that it’s still buried inside him. Henrik moves off of him as gingerly as possible. He helps Chase to stand up on shaky legs. He kneels down and tells him to spread his legs so he can take the toy out for him.

It takes a second for the view of the man on his knees in front of him to register. Chase files the image away to the collection of fantasies. Henrik looks up at him, as if able to read his mind. He smirks when Chase offers a cheeky grin. It quickly vanishes. Chase groans when Henrik twists the toy.

“Baby, no,” he begs.

As needy as his cock is, he’s not ready for round two just yet. He wants to wrap himself around the man and pass out from orgasmic bliss. Henrik kisses his thigh and mercifully removes the plug. Chase sighs and offers a hand to pull the man up.

They clean each other off and move the soiled chair to the side. Henrik picks up Chase’s hat and hands it back to him. They’re both blushing and smiling. There’s an undercurrent of nervousness between them.

“Not just anyone gets to wear this hat,” Chase says, hanging the cap off his headboard.

He grabs the controller and switches off the forgotten electronics. He looks down before meeting Henrik’s questioning eyes.

“Only special people. People I really like,” he says with all the elegance of a wrecking ball.

He hopes Henrik understands what he’s trying to say.

The man stares back at him, that same happy and hopeful look they’ve been mirroring each night.

A smile crosses Henrik’s face. Chase thinks it might just be his new favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...that happened. I swear, it wasn't meant to be this long. It was supposed to be just Chase with the controller, jacking off, Henrik walking in, definitely doesn't mind, and then feelings were gonna be exposed. All topped off with the hat ;) But of course, my brain was like: 'but what if you added Henrik telling Chase what to do and Chase lets slip feels? Plus kinks?!' Again, I'm blaming the sugar high. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you've enjoyed. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I...I might go back to this world again. Depends if y'all like it. But I liked writing from Chase's pov and making this a lighter, (mostly) angst free world compared to SYSMMST. 
> 
> Find me lurking on [Tumblr](http://lace-maze.tumblr.com/)


End file.
